Girls Night Out
by StarRider152
Summary: ONE SHOT Ratchet and Clank are goin home leaving Amira board on her home planet. Her older sister has an idea what to do but I doubt Amira will like it...


**This is a random One Shot of Anita and her older sister. I hope it isn't too terrible**

Amira and her older sister watch the young golden furred Lombax and little robot leave the planet. The duo were heading home after saying their good byes to the two Tundras standing on planet MoonShine. Amira should probably feel sad or even the slightest bit of regret for deciding to stay behind on her home planet. But, the only thought in her head right now is _I'm board! _Usually there's always something exiting happening when she hangs out with the two boys. Whether it was a giant space armada of goldfish or just plain old super villains trying to take over the gallaxy _yadda yadda ..._There was always something interesting happening. Unlike where she is now.

By that I mean this entire planet is known to be the safest place in the entire universe. Most people come here on vacations. The most known place for visitors is the giant stage centered between two of the largest waterfalls on the planet and is right next to Mt. Gyre. That's where the Tundra village is. Anyways aliens of all types come and go to that giant stage to sing,goof around, and just plain have fun. They mainly come to ease the tensions of all the wars that have been going on in the galaxy. Unfortunately for Amira she already sung her all famous country songs, and living your whole life around this sort of stuff can gets surprisingly boring.

" Sigh. What are we gonna do now Kara? " Amira asks looking at her older calico furred sister with Amber eyes and brown hair in locks. At the sight of Kara's huge grin and very girly appearance, Amira's blue eyes widen, and people could swear the two light blue lines under each of her eyes glowed brighter than usual as Kara grabbed the younger by two years by the arm,and pulled her down the street. Grinning the whole time as a dubious thought came to her. Something that she knows her sister is gonna hate, but will enjoy her little sis's torcher. Amira knows her sister. And right now...she knows to be afraid.

The silver-white Tundra struggles in the oldest grasp. _This isn't gonna be pretty. _Amira thinks. But, that turns out to be a mistake. Considering they stopped at a dun dun dun dun...beauty salon. Amira's eyes widen into giant blue plates and her ears fall against her skull in horror.

"No. No! NO! You are not taking me in there!" Kara just smiles at her reaction. _Typical._ She practically drags in the poor Tundra. She stops when she hears a yelp and looks at her little sister. Her poor wolf tail is jammed in the door.

"Woops. Sorry Amira." Kara says trying to free her tail of the door's grasp. She receives an irritated look. "I'm seventeen, Kara, you didn't need to try and force me into a STINKIN SALON!" That gets them a looks from the few people in the room. Once the Tundra is freed Kara continues her dragging of the Silver furball.

"Come on,Amira, it's not that bad. Besides! You asked what we should do. Unless you have any better ideas. "

"How about...anything BUT a salon."

"Let me refraise that. No ideas that I'd like."

"But still! There's nothing wrong with the way I look!"

"Your hair looks terrible."

"But I like my hair!"

"Its caked with dirty filthy mud and half of your side braid is out from your resent battle! You are going to get it done!"

" Sigh. Fine. But I Won't enjoy this."

" Thank you!" Kara says in a sing song voice. Amira grumbles something about_ If my fur gets died pink someone's gonna die._

The two sit down in comfuy seats side by side. Kara with a cheerful expression, Amira frowning and wanting to be anywhere else. One of the workers comes over to them. Amira only says. "Alright, do your worst."

1 hour later

A red space craft lands in the grass. The two life forms exit the ship. The Lombax with a little metal robot on his back runs down the street. He stops seeing the familiar silver Tundra and the calico walking towards them.

"Hey Amira! Kara! We just forgot my R.Y.N.O. Yes, I know what you're thinking. How could I forget about a weapon as rare as the R.Y.N.O. Well the funny thing is..." Ratchet stops as the two get closer to him. He realizes something's different. His eyes widen in surprise at the sight of Amira. The only reasonable thing for the galactic hero to do is to burst out in a fit of laughters. "What. Happened?"he asks barely able to stand now. Clank jumps off his back as Ratchet falls to the ground. Laughing the whole time. All Clank can say is. "Oh dear." At the sight before him.

Sanding in front of them is a grumbling Amira. She doesn't look ugly. Instead she could be considered one of the prettiest girls there. Her silver hair, normally in a braid, rests on her shoulders in waves. She has dark blue lipstick on along with a glittery blue dress with a silver belt and black jeans. ( She refused to wear a dress without them) Also, she is wearing knee high dark blue boots with black tips and dark blue gloves. But, in Amira's opinion it looked like a unicorn barffed on her.

She growls at them. Which only makes Ratchet laugh harder. "Shut up Fuzz ball!" Amira shouts practically slumped over in both shame and anger. If it wasn't for her fur she would be as bright red as a tomato in embarrassment.

Ratchet finally gets up. Practically out of breath. He never thought he'd see the day Miss Tomboy no it all aggressive Captain of the Galactic Rangers (yes she became their new captain about a month ago and is trying to make them stop being such cowardly scaredy cats. She still has not accomplished that) would get a make over.

"S-s-sorry! It's just s-so funny!" Ratchet mutters now holding his ribs. He just can't help himself as childish as it may be.

"Hey! I think she looks beautiful." Kara says with her noise up and her hair flipped. She had blond highlights added and is wearing a short pink dress, dark red lipstick, white gloves, and died her ears black (She was going to die all of her orange, brown, and black calico fur hot pink, but Amira managed to convince her not too.)

Amira stands up straight, glaring at her sister then looks back at the giggling Lombax, then...snaps. She pulls out her silver combuster that was connected to her belt making everyone turn around quickly as she starts shooting at a poor innocent trash can until it is nothing but a pile of burning ash. Most people would consider her crazy. And...they're probably right. She breaths in and out. The trio staring at her with wide eyes. No one is laughing or complimenting her looks. Smiling in triumph she calmly puts the blaster away.

"Well, let's go get that R.Y.N.O. of yours." She's says to the Lombax before walking down the street. Clank looks at his companion. "You wouldn't have, by chance, forgot to load the R.Y.N.O. would you?"he asks concerned.

"Ah crap." Ratchet mutters. The Tundra walking ahead of them heard the entire conversation. Without stopping or looking back she smiles the biggest grin she's had in a very long time.


End file.
